Elyon Undomiel
by Serenetie-Ishida
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Elyon Undomiel, een meisje van 16 jaar oud en heel bijzonder, ze is een elf. Op Zweinstein komt ze de nodige dingen tegen, van het gouden trio tot een volbloed Malfidus en nog veel meer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Het verhaal van Elyon Undomiel wordt volledig herschreven. Hij staat er al zo'n zes jaar op en ik vond het tijd voor een herschrijving. Het was namelijk mijn eerste verhaal ooit en dat is wel bijzonder. Mijn schrijfstijl was echter zo slecht dat ik hem het liefst helemaal wou verwijderen maar na even te hebben nagedacht zou ook dat weer zonde zijn, vandaar een herschrijving.**

**Ik ben benieuwd wat jullie ervan gaan vinden. Helemaal degene die het verhaal al kende.**


	2. De Uil

**AN:**

**Het verhaal van Elyon Undomiel wordt volledig herschreven. Hij staat er al zo'n zes jaar op en ik vond het tijd voor een herschrijving. Het was namelijk mijn eerste verhaal ooit en dat is wel bijzonder. Mijn schrijfstijl was echter zo slecht dat ik hem het liefst helemaal wou verwijderen maar na even te hebben nagedacht zou ook dat weer zonde zijn, vandaar een herschrijving.**

**Ik ben benieuwd wat jullie ervan gaan vinden. Helemaal degene die het verhaal al kende.**

* * *

Ergens in het buitenland staat een prachtig parelwit kasteel in een bosrijk diep dal. In dat kasteel woont een kleine elf. Ze heeft een mooie egale porselein kleurige huid en volle licht roze lippen. Haar glanzende blonde haren hangen met een lichte krul tot onder aan haar rug. Haar ogen zijn zo blauw als saffieren en dit meisje heet Elyon Undomiel.

Laat op de avond zie je nog een lichtje branden in een van de grote open woonkamer van kasteel Undomiel. In het midden van de kamer staat nog een grote haard te branden en verlicht daarmee de hele kamer. De heer van het huis, Aidan Undomiel, zit nog rustig een van de oude boeken te lezen in een grote witte stoel.

Uit de verte komt er een grote bruine kerkuil aangevlogen met een brief in haar bek en strijkt neer naast heer Aidan. Hij kijkt even op van zijn boek en neemt de brief aan. De brief draagt het teken van Zweinstein hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus pocus. Rustig staat hij op uit zijn stoel en loopt door naar de hal waar een grote zilverkleurige trap de kamer domineert.

"Elyon, er is een brief voor je binnen gekomen. Het lijkt erop dat je naar Zweinstein mag." Hij wacht rustig als het meisje van 16 van de trap af komt rennen, de onderste tree mist en zich nog net op tijd kan opvangen aan een van de pilaren die aan weerzijde van de trap staan. Dan strijkt ze nog even haar donker blauwe jurk glad, negeert het gelach van haar broer die bovenaan de trap staat en loopt door naar haar vader. Die overhandigt haar de brief en ze begint met lezen.

_Zweinstein hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus pocus. hoofd: Albus Perkamentus_

_geachte vrouwe Undomiel. het is me een genoegen u te kunnen meedelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinstein hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus pocus. bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en ander benodigdheden. u word in het 7de jaar geplaatst. het schooljaar begint op 1 september. gelieve voor 31 juli per uil te reageren._

_Hoogachtend Minerva Anderling_

"Dan zullen we moeten opschieten met het terugsturen van een brief."Ze kijkt haar vader aan en hij knikt. "De datum is overmorgen al en dan kan ik alles gaan klaarmaken voor de reis ernaartoe." Weer knikt haar vader en hij loopt terug naar de woonkamer met Elyon achter zich aan. Snel pakt hij een perkament en een veer uit een van de lades van het bureau. Hij krabbelt er een antwoord neer en geeft deze weer mee aan de uil, die nog netjes zit te wachten.

"Dat is dan geregeld. Je zult over twee weken naar Londen reizen om al je benodigdheden te halen op de weg is weg. Ik verwacht wel hele goede cijfers en een uitmuntend gedrag van. Ga je over de streep dan haal ik je er weer weg." Elyon knikt heftig met haar hoofd en rent dan door naar boven om alles te gaan bekijken wat ze mee gaat nemen. Haar vader schudt zijn hoofd en lacht. Zijn maffe dochter ook.

Ondertussen is Elyon druk bezig met het uitzoeken van boeken en kleding die ze mee wilt nemen. Ze weet wel dat ze nog twee weken de tijd heeft maar toch het idee is zo geweldig dat ze mag gaan dat ze het liefst met een van de paarden meteen zou vertrekken naar Londen.

"Dus onze kleine Elyon gaat naar het grote Zweinstein. Raak je dan niet verdwaalt?" Haar broer staat in tegen de deurpost aangeleund. Hij heeft, net zoals de meeste elven mannen, zijn lange blonde haren vast in een staart op zijn rug en draagt echt altijd zijn zilver witte uniform. Elyon staat op van de grond en recht haar rug. "Ja, ik ga naar Zweinstein en daar zal het heerlijk rustig zijn zonder jou." Haar broer schiet in de lach en loopt door naar zijn eigen kamer. "Ga nu eerst maar eens slapen smurf."

Elyon besloot om zijn raad maar op te volgen, maar eerst lekker lang douchen. Ieder had zijn eigen badkamer wat ze erg fijn vond. Zo hoefde ze namelijk niks te delen met haar broer of haar zus. Na een half uurtje te hebben gedoucht droogde ze zich af, deed het T-shirt aan en stapte haar bed in. Al snel lag ze in dromenland.

De overige twee weken gingen snel voorbij en voor Elyon het wist moest ze met de koets richting Londen. Na een uitgebreid afscheid en veel te zijn uitgelachen door haar broer omdat ze twee keer terug moest komen vanwege de spullen die ze was vergeten. Dan vertrekt de koets toch echt en Elyon gaat op weg naar een voor haar totaal onbekende wereld.

* * *

**Het eerste hoofdstuk is redelijk kort, maar vrees niet. De volgende hoofdstukken gaan langer worden, dat beloof ik.  
Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk wel een leuk begin vinden ook al is die kort. Dus typ hieronder je review en laat me weten wat je ervan vindt!**


	3. In de lekke Ketel

Hoofdstuk 2: In de lekke Ketel

Met gesloten ogen geniet Elyon van het laatste gedeelte van de reis. Eindelijk was ze bijna in Londen aangekomen om al haar spullen te halen voor Zweinstein. Hoe was het mogelijk geweest dat ze daar naartoe kon. Nog steeds kan ze er niet bij met haar hoofd.

Als de bus stopt bij de lekke ketel helpt de conducteur haar met haar twee koffers terwijl Elyon zelf vol nieuwe energie uitstapt en de omgeving eens goed in zich opneemt. Het café waar ze voor staat ziet er klein en erg vuil uit aan de buitenkant terwijl de rest van de winkels er netjes onderhouden uitziet. Sommige winkels hebben zelfs plantenbakken voor de ramen hangen en bordjes voor de deur hangen met Welkom erop.

Haar vrolijke humeur verdwijnt als sneeuw voor de zon als ze zich bedenkt dat ze bij de lekke ketel moet overnachten. Met een diepe zucht en haar koffers bij de hand loopt ze naar de ingang van het café en gaat naar binnen.

Binnen is het donker ingericht en ze moet er even aan wennen voordat ze echt iets goed kan zien. Haar koffers staan net een paar tellen naast haar als Tom de waard naar haar toe komt lopen en de koffers voor haar op pakt. Hij wenkt dat ze hem moet volgen terwijl hij al vooruit loopt naar de trap toe en daar door een van de deuren verdwijnt.

Snel rent ze achter hem aan, maar ver komt ze niet. Elyon botst tegen een jongen op met even licht blond haar als haarzelf. Zijn grijze ogen blijven haar spottend aankijken terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar heenslaat.

"Zouden we geen sorry zeggen kleine elf." Zijn arrogante stem galmt door het kleine café heen, maar Elyon trekt zich er niks van aan. Ze gaat recht voor hem staan en doet hem na met haar armen over elkaar.

"Zouden we geen sorry zeggen? Alsof je me daar de kans voor geeft." Haar wenkbrauwen gaan omhoog en ze krijgt een kleine grijns op haar gezicht als ze ziet dat hij verbijsterd terug kijkt.

Met een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht loopt ze langs hem heen en gaat vervolgens de trap op. Achter haar komt hij eindelijk weer bij zijn verstand en roept haar nog iets na, maar dat negeert ze gewoon.

Tom staat al voor haar kamer te wachten en gebaart naar binnen. Ze geeft hem een glimlach terwijl ze de kamer binnenstapt en zichzelf op het bed laat ploffen. Haar ogen sluiten zich al vrij snel en zak weg in een diepe slaap.

"Elyon Undomiel!" Elyon schrikt wakker als er een grote man voor haar in de kamer staat. 'Maak van groot maar gigantisch' denkt ze. De man die voor haar staat is vrij breed en ze kan zijn gezicht bijna niet zien door zijn grote baard en wilde bos zwarte haren.

"Je antwoordde niet toen ik op de deur klopte dus ik dacht ik kom maar naar binnen." De reus grijpt iets uit zijn binnenzak en haalt een envelop eruit. Hij geeft het door aan Elyon terwijl hij op een van de stoelen in de kamer neerploft. De stoel kraakt even onder zijn gewicht, maar blijft heel.

"Het is je boekenlijst."Legt de reus uit en dan slaat hij zichzelf voor zijn hoofd. "Ik ben helemaal vergeten mezelf voor te stellen! Ik ben Rubeus Hagrid, sleutelbewaarder en terreinknecht van Zweinstein."

"Ik ben Elyon Undomiel. Prettig kennis te maken." Haar fluwelen stem verbaasd Hagrid enigszins, maar hij reageert er verder niet op als hij ziet dat ze druk bezig is met haar boekenlijst te lezen.

_Standaard spreukenboek (niveau 8) door Mathilda Saagpat _

_Fabeldieren en waar ze te vinden zijn. Door Simon salamander _

_De zwarte kunsten. Verdediging en aanval door quinton zepra _

_Toverdranken en brouwsels door matrix filius _

_Waarzeggerij en het heelal door veranus velhuid _

_Geschiedenis van toverkunsten door klaas contrabas _

_Meridiaans en flambeerkis door gioge Rembrandt. _

_Doemspreuken en hoog begaafde spreuken door jarno vliegmant _

_Overige benodigdheden _

_1toverstaf _

_1 tinnenketel _

_1 set glazen of kristal flesjes _

_1 telescoop _

_1 set koperen weegschalen _

"Moet ik dit allemaal nog gaan halen voordat de trein vertrekt?" Ze kijkt verbaasd naar Hagrid terwijl ze in haar hoofd aan het rekenen is hoeveel tijd ze dan heeft. Als ze klaar is met tellen worden haar ogen groot en haar mond gaat open, maar er komt geen geluid uit.

"Je hoeft het niet te halen daarom ben ik hier. Ik haal jouw spullen en zie je op Zweinstein want jij moet zo meteen naar de trein toe." Elyon knikt en er verschijnt weer een glimlach op haar gezicht terwijl ze rustig opstaat. Haar hand gaat al uit naar haar koffer met kleding die ze bij zich heeft en neemt het mee naar de deur. Hagrid houdt de deur voor haar open terwijl zij doorloopt en meteen doorloopt naar de kroeg toe waar ze een groep tieners ziet staan.

Hagrid komt achter haar staan en zodra een jongen van de groep dat ziet komt hij meteen op Hagrid afgelopen. Hij geeft Hagrid een knuffel en vraagt dan hoe het gaat. De anderen komen er ook bij staan en beginnen allemaal tegen Hagrid te praten terwijl Elyon alleen maar staat toe te kijken.

"Jongens, dit is Elyon. Zij is een nieuwe student op Zweinstein en ik dacht dat jullie haar misschien wel mee konden nemen naar het treinstation?" Ze beginnen allemaal door elkaar heen te praten, maar over het algemeen lijkt het op een ja en een rood harig meisje steekt haar arm door die van Elyon heen.

"Ik ben Ginny en dat daar is mijn broer Ron." Ginny wijst een jongen aan met al even rood haar als haarzelf. "Dat zijn Harry en Hermelien en mijn andere twee broers Fred en George." Ze steken een voor een hun hand op als Ginny hun namen zegt. Harry blijkt een jongen te zijn met zwart haar, groene ogen en een litteken op zijn voorhoofd. Hermelien heeft een volle bos bruin haar en ze glimlacht vriendelijk naar Elyon.

Fred en George blijken een tweeling te zijn en doordat ze tegelijkertijd hun hand opsteken weet Elyon nog niet wie nou wie is, maar voor nu maakte haar dat ook niet uit. Ze hoeft gelukkig niet meer alleen te reizen en daar is ze maar al te blij mee.

"Kom op anders gaan we de trein nog missen." Hermelien loopt al richting de deur en sleept Harry achter zich aan. Elyon wordt meegesleept door Ginny en de drie broers lopen achter elkaar aan richting de uitgang. Binnen een paar minuten staan ze op het perron en dan stappen ze eindelijk op de trein richting Zweinstein.

* * *

**Ik hoop dat jullie het hoofdstuk een beetje leuk vinden ondanks dat dit meer een introductie hoofdstuk is met alle personages. Het begint natuurlijk helemaal op Zweinstein. **

**Ik moet jullie wel vertellen dat ik voor dit verhaal niet zo snel zal updaten omdat mijn prioriteiten liggen bij de 55ste Honger Spelen. Ik kan je zeker aanraden om ook dat verhaal te lezen. **

**Vergeet niet te reviewen voor meer en tot de volgende keer! **


End file.
